mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals Have a UN controlled referendum to decide whether the area of 'Kanelanden' should remain a Stahl territory or return to Kanish control If both forces leave the area, then a peaceful referendum can be held to decide who become the legitimate owner of the territory. *Dalania for *Kane: For (since Kaneland is occupied Kane is senidng his vote from exile in the Holiday Island) *Stahl Federation Against *Novak against *UP Against *AS for *AAC for *Shaderia: Against **Decision 1: Against, unless both parties agree. Kaneland willingly gave up control to the AAC. There is no danger to Toastervision. This is just regular warfare, even if I don't like it. It would be like the AAC trying to get Al Falafal back from Novak via the UN. **Decision 2: Abstains until a decision is made. **Decision 3: Through randocracy the decision has been made. 57% believed that Stahl should keep the land while 43% either thought that it should be returned to kane or didn't have a definite answer. The three numbers called were 45, 3 and 87, meaning that Shaderia votes in favour of Stahl. * Force Kaneland to extradite Patrice Wilson to Novak *Novak for *UP for *AAC for *Stahl Federation for *Shaderia: For *Amun-Seth for *Kaneland: Against. Patrice is under holiday island protective custardy. He claims that some children attacked him and he fell on top of them as others stole his clothes. kane believs that Patrice has been through a lot and that people should leave him alone. He is a threat to no one. All new and previous war names should begin with words "the one with" because Friends is awesome! =] *UP for *AAC for *Stahl Federation against *Novak against *AS abstain. Even though I thought of the idea I actually think it'll get really lame really fast... *kane: Abstain The UNEC should always have three members should one drop out or be suspended a new UNEC should be elected. *Stahl Federation for *AS for *AAC for *Kaneland: For Laws for following deadline Because the following proposals are very recent, the deadline of saturday does not apply to them, but instead the saturday after. This is for laws being proposed 3 to 4 days or less before the deadline, with exceptions depending upon urgency. Category:UN